


time's wasting (don't wait too long)

by dokyungskz



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i think, non-au, once again i am projecting, side seokdae, yohan has a Crush, yongha calls yohan baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungskz/pseuds/dokyungskz
Summary: Kim Yohan is many things, and sleep-deprived is at the top of the list. So when all of a sudden, Yongha calls him "baby", he brushes it off. Until it happens again. And again.OR the one where yongha calls yohan baby and yohan likes it just a little too much for his fragile heart to handle.
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Kang Seokhwa, Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	time's wasting (don't wait too long)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [1] this fic took me waaaay longer than I expected, but it’s finally done! I started this pre-debut, and now it’ll be a month since the boys have debuted so…wow.  
> [2] dedicated to my fellow 99z enthusiast on twitter, nina. I hope you like this bub! <3  
> [3] title taken from exo’s call me baby.  
> [4] again, this is purely a work of fiction and does not in any way represent the members.  
> Enjoy! [Rated T for all the cursing I somehow worked into the story...]  
> 

The first time Yongha says it, it’s in the quiet comfort of their dorm room after their very first photoshoot together. They’re tired and giggly, lying on their separate beds and high off the feeling of _finally, we’re all together and we’re debuting and this is really happening._ Yongha lies down with an arm over his eyes, a half-smile on his face, and his head where his feet are supposed to be. Yohan looks at him every now and then as they talk, waiting for the other to fall asleep but knowing that just like him, Yongha is the type to overthink everything that happened in the day, going through it over and over again in his mind until he’s satisfied with how his day went.

Yohan is lying with his feet propped up on the wall, head almost hanging off the edge of his bed. Which, in hindsight, is probably a bit dangerous considering he sleeps at the top bunk. But he likes it like this, likes that he can glance at Yongha as they talk about nothing and everything, likes that he can see the other from the corner of his eyes as he plays another round of Kart Rider.

They’re laughing as they remember a joke their Donghan hyung said during one of their breaks when suddenly, Yongha sits up to look at Yohan. “Hey, baby, do you want to get a snack? I’m kind of hungry.”

Yohan startles at Yongha’s question, dropping his phone on his face. His expensive and heavy phone. He groans loudly, rubbing his nose and wondering if it would bruise. Fuck, the stylist noonas would kill him if he showed up to work with a huge bruise. But also, what the fuck? What did Yongha just say?

“Yohanie, are you okay?” Yongha calls out, confused. Oh, thank god. It’s just _Yohanie_ now.

Yohan hums a reply at him, not trusting his voice just yet.

“Come on, I think there’s still some leftovers from dinner,” Yongha says as he quickly stands from the bottom bunk, running a hand through his hair as he does so.

Yohan sighs and starts to get up, cursing his traitorous mind for the thoughts going through it. Nope, no, not today. Yeah, his crush might have just accidentally called him _baby_ , but he refuses to put any meaning to it. It’s probably something he picked up from their English lessons or that show he was watching on Netflix. That or Yohan was just imagining things.

Yohan ignores it, forgetting it even happened as Yongha smiles up at him as he comes down from the top bunk.

Until it happens again.

They’re sharing earphones in the backseat of their van, their sides pressed together, Yohan’s head on Yongha’s shoulder, Yongha’s hand drawing absentminded circles on Yohan’s thigh. Yohan has his eyes closed, the van’s smooth motions lulling him to the sleep he so badly needs. Like always, he’s tired, the group having spent the entire day running to different locations to film for music shows. It’s the first time where they’re actively busy as a group, the first time they’re going out to music shows. At this point, Yohan thinks he’ll spend his entire life tired, his sleeping schedule fucked up and his brain going into overdrive trying to keep his filming schedules and choreography and lines all in one place. It’s the good kind of tired though, at least for now, and he takes comfort in knowing he’s surrounded by people who have his back no matter what. It’s the kind of tired he’d choose over and over, as long as it meant not being stuck in the loop of what-ifs and disappointment, as long as it meant not being left behind in the quiet of an empty dorm no one could stand being in anymore. He takes comfort in the stillness of the moment, the heavy weight in his eyes, and the light fluttering in his heart as he slowly drifts off to sleep to the sound of Yongha’s steady breathing.

He wakes up to a gentle hand patting him, Yongha’s voice quiet and fond.

“Yohanie, baby, wake up. We’re at the dorm now.”

Usually, Yohan is slow to wake. He’s always groggy and disoriented, especially when he wakes up from short naps. But not today. He jolts awake so quickly he almost bangs his head against Yongha’s shoulder. Yongha doesn’t even flinch, laughing quietly at the way he startles. “Hey, let’s get you upstairs. You’ll sleep better there,” the older says with a smile.

Yohan stares at him quietly, and he knows there’s an odd look in his eyes and his ears are probably burning red at the tips. But he doesn’t say anything, just nods as Yongha helps him out of the van and waves good night to their manager hyung.

The third time it happens, Yohan is convinced his brain is simply playing tricks on him. That, or he has to get his ears checked.

It’s late when he gets home, late even for his standards. The dorm is quiet, only the dim light of their kitchen greeting him as he toes his shoes off. He sees a few containers on the kitchen island, and he feels his heart clench, knowing that the others were thoughtful enough to save him some food even if it was probably cold now.

The members had two days off, a rare break gifted to them in the middle of their hectic post-debut schedule. It was the holidays, actually, but it was too short a break for them to go home to their families. And as much as they all wanted to go home and bask in the feeling of seeing their loved ones and being congratulated for finally making their debut, they didn’t want to get too comfortable. After two days, they were to be thrust under the public’s watchful eye again and they had to be in their best shape. The other five had stayed at the dorm instead, cooking up a storm and celebrating together. Yohan, unfortunately, only had tomorrow off. Or today, seeing that it was already five am when he finally gets to their dorm after a long day of filming.

He decides to keep the food for later, too sleepy to even think about eating. Never mind that he hasn’t eaten anything in almost thirteen hours – he’s been awake for more than twenty-seven hours now, and that was a lot worse for him. Tired but heart soft at the thoughtful gesture, Yohan gently places the food containers inside their fridge, smiling softly at the note they had left as well. It was filled with silly drawings and cheesy phrases cheering him on, and he could recognize everyone’s handwriting. He stares at it for a moment, eyes droopy but heart so so _so_ soft, and decides to keep the note tucked in his phone case.

Quietly, so as to not wake Yongha up, he opens the door to their room. The older of the two is sleeping soundly, a peaceful look on his face. Yohan tries his best to tiptoe to the other side of the room, wanting to change into something more comfortable before finally getting his well-deserved sleep. When he opens his side of their closet, he lets out a small gasp.

The smell of fresh laundry hits him, and what was once an almost empty closet is now filled with his clothes. He hasn’t been able to do his laundry in almost three weeks now, their busy schedule forcing him to work his way down his closet. He had planned to finally do it at all tomorrow. But that plan goes out the door faster than Daehyeon hyung speaking backwards, because someone had done all his laundry for him. And it smelled so good. He takes out the topmost hoodie from the pile and pajama bottoms from the other pile. Yohan buries his face in his clothes, inhaling the scent and letting out a content sigh.

He wonders which member did this for him, feeling his heart clench again at how thoughtful they were of him. He wasn’t looking forward to spending his only free day on chores, and now it was magically off his shoulders. He thinks it could have been Seokhwa, the younger always so thoughtful but also such a mom friend, not liking it when the dorm was dirty or their laundry was piling up. _Maybe I can get him a signed copy of APINK sunbaenim’s album as a thank you_ , Yohan thinks. It wasn’t much, but he knows the younger would love that. He’ll have to double-check tomorrow. Or later, seeing that the sky was almost light outside.

Realizing the time, Yohan quickly moves to take off his jeans, pulling on the pajama bottoms. As he moves to take off the shirt he’s wearing, he accidentally bangs an elbow on the closet door. “What the fuck ow shit that hurt,” he whispers to himself, rubbing his elbow. And then he remembers he has a sleeping roommate.

Panicked, he turns to look at Yongha, hoping that it was the kind of night where he slept heavily. The older was a weird sleeper, sometimes being the lightest of sleepers and sometimes sleeping through the sound of Donghan hyung and Junseo’s loud laughter. Yohan wonders how unlucky he was today because suddenly his roommate is awake and sitting up, searching the room for whoever made the noise. Yohan grimaces, guilty for waking him up from his peaceful slumber, and mouths _sorry_ at the older. Instead of answering, Yongha walks up to him, a sleepy smile on his face. “’s okay, baby. I slept early last night anyway,” he mumbles.

Yohan freezes. And then his brain malfunctions, because he remembers that he’s still shirtless after banging his elbow while taking his shirt off and now his crush is awake and calling him baby and walking towards him with the softest smile. “D’you just get home?” Yongha whispers, looking up at Yohan.

He’s standing just a little too close for comfort and all Yohan can do is nod, unsure if he’s really awake or this was a fever dream his sleep-deprived brain came up with. Yongha makes a little noise at the back of his throat, looking towards their bedroom window. “It’s late, baby. Or early. Whatever. Too late for you to be coming home from filming when you left even earlier this morning, Yohanie.”

There he fucking goes again with the baby. _Baby baby baby_ . _Yohanie_ . _Baby_. Yohan was sure his brain had finally given up on him.

When Yongha looks back at him, the older seems to realize that Yohan was in the middle of changing. He sighs, taking the hoodie that Yohan was clutching like a lifeline. Before Yohan realizes it, Yongha was helping him into the hoodie, giving him a satisfied smile when Yohan is fully dressed and prepared for bed. To make things worse, he tugs on the younger’s wrist, bringing him to their bunk bed. He expects Yongha to help him up the stairs so he can get to his top bunk, but instead, the shorter of the two is pulling him towards the lower bunk. Yongha’s bed. “Yongha,” Yohan whispers.

Yongha looks up at the taller from where he’s already lying down, huddled against the wall to make space for Yohan. His hand is still holding on to Yohan’s wrist, gently coaxing him to come lie down. “’s okay Yohanie, I noticed you sleep better when you’re cuddled up to someone. You deserve a good rest.”

Yohan could argue. He really could. He didn’t want to impose on the older, didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage of him. Especially because he had a crush on the guy and Yongha probably didn’t know or realize. But Yohan was tired and all he could think of was sleep, so he let it pass and ignored the sensible part of his brain telling him not to cross too many lines. He settled down beside Yongha, turning his back to the older. He was already sleeping beside him, he didn’t think his heart could handle seeing his face so close while on a bed. Yongha lets out a satisfied hum, snaking an arm around Yohan’s waist and pulling him closer to his chest. Yohan wants to protest, but before he knows it, his eyes have fallen shut and he’s off to dreamland.

Yohan wakes up at one pm. Alone.

So, okay, sue him for hoping that he could wake up with Yongha’s arms around him and his face buried in the older’s chest like his life was fanfiction, where he’d wake up to see Yongha looking down at him with a soft smile on his pretty face and love in his eyes and they’d kiss and Yohan would confess that he’s had a crush on the older for the longest time and Yongha would say “I know” and call him baby and they’d live happily ever after. Real life was not fanfiction, Yohan was quick to learn, even if he was an idol and most people probably lived vicariously through him. He didn’t even know if Yongha was gay. All he knew was that the older was single, even if the company didn’t really care if they dated, and that was enough for Yohan’s daydreams. Also, he knew that Yongha liked calling him baby. He’s never heard the older call any of the other members baby, at least not when everyone else was around. Huh, maybe he called them baby in private too.

Yohan groans at his thoughts. It was way too early for this, even if it was one pm. It felt good to be able to sleep in though, and he was glad no one woke him up to eat. As if sensing his thoughts, the door gently opens and Donghan pops his head in the room. When he realizes Yohan is awake, he calls out “yah, he’s awake!” to someone in the kitchen and walks to where Yohan is lying down.

Without a word, he throws himself on top of Yohan, earning himself a slap on the arm as Yohan struggles to catch his breath. “Hyung, what the hell. You do realize you’re heavy as fuck right? Hyung get off me, you’re all muscle! I can’t die like this, Donghan hyung, please” Yohan whines while wiggling violently. It’s useless though, Donghan really is all muscle.

“Yohanie,” Donghan singsongs. “I missed my favorite dongsaeng so much, ahh, my hardworking dongsaeng who never gets to rest,” he pouts back at the younger. Donghan flops around so he’s fully lying on top of Yohan, their bodies parallel. Yohan grunts again, Donghan’s full weight weighing him down. The older grins down at him, and suddenly his face is being squished as Donghan coos at him. “Yohanie, you should have been around yesterday. We had so much fun! But it’s okay, we left our favorite actor lots of food to make up for it.”

Yohan rolls his eyes so hard he feels like it might get stuck in the back of his head, but he’s fighting back a smile. “Shut up hyung, you’re so weird oh my god. Leave me alone to rest, please. Unless your goal is to suffocate me to death, you big weirdo.”

“Me? Suffocate you to death?” Donghan rolls his eyes right back at Yohan. “Please, if anyone plans on suffocating you, it’s probably Yongha with the way he was holding you so close to his chest while you guys slept. You should have seen yourselves.”

Yohan opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. He glares at Donghan instead, pouting. “Cat got your tongue, Yohanie? Speechless because your crush was cuddling you to death while you slept?” Donghan teases with a wide grin. Before Yohan can deny anything, because _what the fuck was he that obvious how did his hyung know he had a crush on Yongha_ , Donghan is out the door and calling “come eat lunch with us, Yohan-ah!” behind his back.

Yohan pushes the teasing to the back of his mind, eager to see his members and his stomach grumbling with hunger. He thinks of his laundry as well, reminding himself to thank Seokhwa first thing. He passes by the bathroom to do his business and when he’s done, he quickly joins everyone in the kitchen. When he walks in, everyone turns to look at him. Yohan grins at his members, and the next thing he knows, he’s being pulled to the table by an eager Junseo who wants to tell him about all the fun things he missed out on. As Daehyeon passes him a plate piled with food and some chopsticks, he listens attentively to Junseo’s stories, so caught up in his laughter he almost forgets about thanking Seokhwa. It’s when Junseo tells a story about how Daehyeon hyung and Seokhwa bickered like an old married couple for almost two hours over a game when Yohan remembers to thank the younger.

“Wait, speaking of Seokhwa,” Yohan starts. He looks over to where the younger sits at the opposite end of the table, peeling the skin off his fried chicken and placing it on Daehyeon’s plate. He raises an eyebrow at the gesture but doesn’t comment. “I wanted to say thank you,” he continues while looking at the younger with a smile.

Seokhwa looks at him then, confused. “Uhh hyung, I know I’m a gift to humanity and all that, but I’m not really sure that’s what you’re thanking me for."

Across Seokhwa, Donghan snickers into his plate. “Are you, by any chance, talking about your laundry, Yohanie?”

Yohan turns to look at Donghan, who sits on Junseo’s other side, and nods his head. “Oh. Yeah. I just assumed it was Seokhwa since…” he trails off with a sheepish grin, not really knowing why he immediately assumed it was the younger when they all took care of each other anyway.

“Um,” Yongha speaks up for the first time since they started eating lunch. He sits across Yohan, staring intently at his empty plate. “I was the one who did your laundry. I just threw it in with mine, since I figured you might not have the time because you’re always out of the dorm. I hope that’s okay with you, Yohanie.”

For the second time that morning, Yohan opens his mouth to say something but is left speechless. It wasn’t just any member that did his laundry for him, what the hell, it was his _crush._ Thankfully, he doesn’t have to say anything when Daehyeon butts in with a smirk. “That’s why you took so long with the laundry yesterday!” their leader says. “I almost thought you fell in the washing machine.”

The four of them groan at the joke, but Yongha lets out a loud laugh, shoving the older lightly. “Yah, I was just being a good roommate hyung,” he says. “Unlike some of us here I’m actually a pretty decent roommate.”

“It’s okay, Yongha hyung, don’t be shy,” Seokhwa laughs. “You can say Daehyeon hyung. He already acknowledged the fact that he’s a shitty roommate a few days ago.”

“I may be a shitty roommate but I’m your shitty roommate,” Daehyeon grins at the younger. Seokhwa rolls his eyes, feigning annoyance, but there’s a light blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. _Huh, guess I missed out on more than just cooking and dumb games_ , Yohan realizes.

“And thank heavens for that,” Junseo pipes up. “We’re never switching roommates. Ever,” their maknae grins, side-eyeing Donghan. Donghan retorts sassily which ends up in Junseo convincing Seokhwa to agree to his proposition, but Yohan tunes it all out as he looks at the boy who sits across the table from him. Yongha is happily grinning and giggling as he watches the members mess around, and Yohan feels his heart beat just a little faster when he thinks of how this beautiful man sitting in front of him had taken the time out of his day to do something for him. Sure, it was menial, and he didn’t go out of his way to do it since he had his own laundry anyway, but it was a burden he had unknowingly taken off of Yohan’s shoulders and he couldn’t be more thankful to have Yongha around.

Yongha turns to Yohan when he feels the younger staring at him. Already caught, Yohan doesn’t look away. Instead, he smiles softly and mouths a sincere _thank you_ to the older. Of course, he’ll thank him properly later and get him something nice, but for now, he’s content to see Yongha smile at him, eyes crinkling and face lighting up.

After lunch, everyone goes their separate ways, eager to make the most out of their last day of rest. Seokhwa and Junseo start a Harry Potter movie marathon in the living room, while Donghan slept through their noise on the couch. Daehyeon holes up in his room, wanting to work on songs for their new album but not wanting to leave the members alone at home by going to his usual studio. Yohan expected Yongha to join the movie marathon, so he’s surprised to see the older when he comes into their room after doing the dishes. “Oh, hey, I wanted to talk to you!” Yohan smiles.

Yongha looks up from where he’s lying on the floor, legs draped over the edge of his bed. He doesn’t move to get up, patting the floor beside him instead, asking Yohan to sit. “What about?” Yongha asks once the younger is seated cross-legged on the floor. “The laundry thing?”

Yohan hums in response, leaning back against their bed. He reaches out to pull a loose thread on the hem of Yongha’s hoodie, not quite sure what to say. “I honestly thought it was Seokhwa, don’t ask why. I was planning to get him a signed album as a thank you gift but apparently, it’s you so…”

“You don’t sound so happy that it was me,” Yongha replies.

The younger lets out a short laugh, realizing he did sound disappointed. “It’s not that. I just realized that I don’t know you enough to know what to get you. I know you like Monsta X sunbaenim, but I wasn’t sure if you’d like an album,” he explains. He doesn’t look Yongha in the eye, choosing instead to play idly with the hem of his hoodie. Yohan is rarely awkward with his emotions, having no qualms in showing his affection and admiration for the other members. He’s one of the more vocal members when it comes to feelings…but it’s different with Yongha somehow. Different because he knows at the back of his mind that it’s more than just admiration he has for the boy only a few months older than him, different because he’s never really had the chance to get to know Yongha like he knows the others, but somehow he’s almost _almost_ head over heels for him.

“Hey, it’s no big deal honestly. You don’t have to get me anything,” Yongha sighs after a while. He gets up, moving to sit cross-legged beside Yohan while still facing their bed. “I care about you, Yohan. And I know what it’s like to overwork yourself because you want to prove your worth. Although I don’t approve of your overworking, I know that if I were you, I’d be doing the same. I understand that. It was the least I could do as your roommate. As your friend. All I can do is try my best to take care of you in the ways that I can.”

Yohan inhales sharply at Yongha’s words, not expecting it. Sometimes he forgets that, despite them being the same age, Yongha had already gone through so much. They both walked different (difficult) paths, but Yongha was already leagues away. He wants to remind the boy lying in front of him that it wasn’t his responsibility to take care of his members anymore, he’s not the leader anymore, not even the eldest member – but Yohan realizes that some things are hard to unlearn. He’ll always have the penchant for overworking himself, and Yongha will always look out for him and the other members. What matters most is that this time, they don’t have to go through things alone. Not anymore. So all Yohan does is nod his head, looking Yongha in the eye with a small smile. “Thank you, Yongha.”

Yongha’s face lights up again, a wide smile finding their place on his beautiful lips. “You’re welcome, baby. Anything for you.”

Yohan freezes at the pet name, finally realizing that it wasn’t just his imagination and the other really _has_ been calling him baby this entire time. Maybe it was because he was well-rested and feeling just a little bit brave, but he decides to call Yongha out. “Do you call everyone baby? Or is this just a thing you think is fun to do with me?”

Yongha’s face falls, and Yohan realizes he might have sounded just a little bit too harsh for someone who had just finished thanking the other person for a nice thing they did for him. Oops. He groans, leaning forward to thump his forehead against Yongha’s shoulder. “Sorry, that sounded way harsher than I intended,” he whispers. _Fuck it, might as well be honest with him._ “I’ve just been really bothered with you calling me baby. At first, I thought I was imagining things but then I realized you really were saying baby. Sorry. Didn’t mean to snap. I just…”

“Yohanie, I’m sorry. I should have asked,” Yongha sighs. Yohan thinks he can almost hear his grimace from where he’s leaning against the elder’s shoulder. “But I just assumed you’d be okay with another cute nickname for you. I’m sorry if it bothered you.” Yohan sees the older hesitantly lift a hand, and suddenly he feels fingers combing through his hair.

“I’ll think of something else to call you, and then I’ll ask your permission next time, okay?” Yohan nods belatedly, lost in the feeling of the other playing with his hair he almost doesn’t realize he’s being asked a question.

“’s fine, my fault for not telling you right away,” the younger whispers. He sighs contentedly as Yongha continues to run his hand through his hair. Yohan wasn’t over the top with skinship in front of cameras, and even behind the scenes, it was always the other members clinging on to him. He didn’t mind though, enjoying the physical contact without having to initiate it. The one thing he was a sucker for though was people playing with his hair. And if Yoo Yongha, the love of his life, wanted to play with his hair then he wasn’t going to complain. He had half the mind to not move at all, content to stay on the floor the entire day if it meant having the older be this gentle with him. That is until Yongha opens his mouth to ask Yohan a question.

“Can I ask why you don’t like it?”

This time, Yohan hears the question loud and clear. He pulls away from his perch on Yongha’s shoulders, looking at anywhere but the older. He’s not sure what to say, so he says the first thing he can think of. “It’s not that I don’t like it,” he mumbles. “It’s because I might like it just a little bit too much.”

The sudden admission leaves Yohan in shock, not expecting his own mouth to betray him like that. Sure, his inhibitions were low and Yongha had made him feel like he was in a safe space – but he definitely wasn’t expecting that the first thing to come out of his mouth was the truth. Avoiding Yongha’s gaze, the taller quickly moves to stand, wanting to escape the awkward situation that he walked right into. He’s not sure why he ran his mouth like that, not sure what he expected from the small confession. All Yohan wants to do is run to the living room where the others are, where Yongha won’t bother or question him because he knows the older wouldn’t want to make things even more awkward for them. A small squeak escapes his lips when he’s stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. “Stay. Please,” Yongha says after a moment of silence.

Yohan still isn’t looking at him, pretending that if he couldn’t see Yongha then maybe Yongha couldn’t see him and the inevitable flush on his face as well. But Yongha isn’t letting go anytime soon, if the hold he still has on Yohan’s wrist is anything to go by. Sighing, Yohan sits back down on the floor, leaving as much distance between them as he can manage with the other still holding on to him. Yongha isn’t having any of it though, scooting closer to him and knocking their knees together. Out of the corner of his eye, Yohan sees him holding back a smile. “You like being called baby, Yohanie?”

Groaning, Yohan pulls his wrist free from Yongha’s grasp so he can bury his face in his hands. It’s so embarrassing when Yongha puts it like that, but how can he deny it when he’d already admitted it upfront? If this is the price he has to pay for having a crush roommate that does his laundry for him then fine, he’ll humor the guy. With his face still hidden behind his hands, he gives a short nod of his head. “I like it when you say it. I probably wouldn’t give a shit if the hyungs called me that, but it’s…it’s different coming from you.”

“Yeah?” Yohan can almost hear the smile in his voice, and if he’d just look up, he’d see that the older was looking at him with a fond look in his eyes. “Why is that, Yohanie? What is it about me calling you baby that you like so much?”

Yohan did not expect this kind of teasing from Yongha. The latter was a big dork who liked to play around, and when he wasn’t doing aegyo, he was doing something equally embarrassing but endearing. If anyone was on the receiving end of all the teasing in the dorm, it was mostly Yongha. But now the tables have turned, and Yohan feels himself flush an even deeper red than he thought possible. Yoo Yongha would be the death of him. What’s more is that Yohan didn’t expect the other to take his almost-confession so easily, half expecting the other to recoil in disgust or gay panic. Maybe the other was just humoring him, or maybe he’d turn around and use whatever information he learned against Yohan. Or maybe, just maybe, he’d underestimated the other. He takes a deep breath, debating his choices, and decides that he might as well tell Yongha. It’s been more than a year since he first met the older, more than a year since he realized he had a crush on his sunbae – he’d already waited long enough. He might as well take the chance while he still had it.

“I like it because I like you,” Yohan breathes out. He lifts his head then, wanting to at least see firsthand how Yongha would take his confession. “And I have for quite some time now. I don’t expect you to feel the same way, I don’t even know if you like guys or… I’m just telling you because I’ve kept this to myself for the longest time. And I hope this doesn’t change things between us, especially because I don’t want it to affect the other members or the group. We all fit so well together – I wouldn’t want my feelings to change anything. But if there’s one thing I would like to ask from you it’s that you _please_ stop calling me baby because it really does make me feel…it makes me feel things, Yongha. Honestly.”

As he speaks, Yohan watches the way Yongha’s mouth forms a cute little ‘o’ in shock and then he sees the look of shock morph into one of understanding. Yohan ends his little speech with a pained smile, but a smile nonetheless. He still expects Yongha to up and leave any moment, but what he gets instead is a hand reaching up to caress his cheek. “I like you too, Yohanie. I’ve liked you for a few months now.”

And there goes the fanfiction moment Yohan was hoping for. Because as his eyes widen in surprise, Yongha takes the chance to bring his other hand towards Yohan’s hair, gently pushing the younger’s bangs back with a fond smile. As his stubborn hair flops back towards his forehead, Yongha shuffles just a little bit closer to him. Any closer and Yohan would be sitting on Yongha’s lap, but he doesn’t allow himself to think too far into the future. “Yohan-ah. I’m going to kiss you now, baby, is that alright with you?”

Yohan wants to faint, dive forward to capture Yongha’s lips, and run away screaming – all at the same time. He doesn’t do any of that, though. Instead, he whispers a faint yes, too low to hear if it weren’t for the non-existent distance between them. Yohan knows his heart is beating a thousand miles per second, knows his palms are a sweaty mess by now. But when Yongha’s face lights up, for the thousandth time that day, and he leans forward with one last hushed “ _Yohan, my baby”_ , nothing else matters.

Daehyeon finds the two of them a few hours later, sound asleep and curled up on Yongha’s bed – the same way Donghan found them earlier in the day. The two face each other, legs a tangled mess, Yohan’s face buried in Yongha’s chest and an arm snaked around his waist. Yongha’s hand rests on the taller’s head, like he fell asleep halfway through playing with Yohan’s hair. All Daehyeon can see is the peaceful look on Yongha’s face, but that’s enough to tell him that the two have sorted out their feelings for each other. Finally.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> [5] OKAY SO this was actually inspired by another group I stan and how the members suddenly started calling each other baby lol. That plus all the Yongyoh crumbs, and Yongha mentioning during their debut showcase that he does Yohan’s laundry because he’s never home… aaaa my heart.  
> [6] I realized towards the end that the tone is somehow very…sub!Yohan who goes into subspace when he’s called baby but I didn’t have it in me to write smut for my third fic so…I’ll most likely post a sequel to this heh.  
> [7] I was also originally writing a different canon compliant story, which I’ll probably turn into a prequel for this. That plus a non-au Yongyoh fic and a Donghan x Yongha fic (Dongha? Yonghan? Dongyong? Help…), because the world needs more WEi fanfiction.  
> [8] please leave some comments thank you :] I really do appreciate them!! Or you can [slide into my dms here](https://www.twitter.com/seokdaez) and cry with me over yongyoh (+ seokdae!)  
> 


End file.
